1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal having an upper body and a lower body slidably coupled to each other, and more particularly, to a portable terminal having a first moving unit configured to move an upper body of the portable terminal with respect to a lower body of the portable terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a portable terminal serves as a portable device providing one or more functions such as voice and video calls, information input/output, and data storage. Because portable terminals now provide many additional services besides basic call services, a user can capture photos or moving images, reproduce music or video, play games, receive broadcasting programs, and the like. As such, portable terminals are becoming multimedia players.
In order to implement complicated functions of the multimedia player, various improvements are being provided in the hardware or software implementation of the portable terminal. For instance, a user interface is provided to allow a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions of the portable terminal.
Furthermore, because the portable terminal is currently regarded as expressing a person's personality or taste, various designs such as a bar type, a slide type, a folder type, and a swivel type are being developed.
Recently, various attempts to provide not only the above structure but also a more convenient to operate user interface are being pursued.